Just One Bite
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: France is a bit of a Gourmet so why is he eating his lunch in the closet?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I have a problem with writhing accents so rather than butchering it, I try to focus on plot instead.

 **Just one Bite**

Frances Bonnofey also known as the personification of France Held a bag containing what he called his dirty little secret A.k.A his lunch that he got as a special take out order from the restraint down the street. He would just die if anyone found out what was in the bag; He had his image as a gourmet to protect after all. He looked down both ends of the hall way before ducking into the supply closet he opened the take out box with the name American comfort Café on the side and pulled out the contents of a Pepsi, an order of zesty fries, apple Turnover and finally what the biggest shame of all a loaded double decker Bacon, Cheddar Burger with all the classic fixings, what's meant by loaded is that the bacon bits and Cheddar cheese were mixed into the meat of the patty. This resulted in a gooey bite of haven. Frances took a bite and the melted cheese stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly France heard the door open behind him. "Frances what are you doing in here Mattie and I wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch at that café down the street." America stood in the doorway.

France quickly tried to hide the burger behind his back.

"France what are you eating." There was a slight glint in his eye.

"Nothing."

"Whatever you say France, are you coming or not?"

"No I'm ok."

About fifteen minutes later America and Canada were sitting in the same café that France had gotten his lunch from. Canada ordered a lobster role and kale soup America got a Chicken Autumn salad and clam chowder. Both of them were attempting to go seasonal with their lunch options and America was attempting to kick the he only eats burgers roomer especially seeing as it wasn't true.

"So let me get this straight, France was in the Broom closet trying to hide the fact that he was eating a cheeseburger?" Canada took a bite of his lobster Role.

"Apparently Bro."

"That is the worst kept secret in the U.N." Canada rolled his eyes. "The only person who doesn't know is England."

"I know Spy Master my ass." America took a bite of his Salad "You would thing Iggy would know considering all the nations frequent this café when we hold the meetings in New York."

The two Brothers looked around the café to see the other nations scattered around the dining room.

America Smirked it was a secret between the North America twins and the Italy twins that America owned the place. He and his older states would cook in the kitchen at different times. They found it therapeutic.

The two brothers just smiled at each other wondering what would happen when France eventually found out.

About a month later the G-8 were having a meeting and were forced to take a working lunch, meaning they could not leave the building. Most of the room groaned until they found out that Italy and America Arranged a catering order from American comfort Café.

When the food arrived America handed France a box with his human name on it. "I believe this is your usual."

France opened the box and found his guilty pleasure. He gulped. "How?, How did you know?"

"Well I own the place and developed the menu."

"Swear you will not say anything." France looked panicked.

"America shook his head. "France what is the big deal even the world's greatest chefs just have a burger every once and a while and these are made fresh. It's not McDonald's. Hell I only eat in for convenience during world meetings"

"So you will not tell anyone?"

"Why would I? There is nothing to be ashamed of; In fact most of the countries frequent the place when they are in town. The point of the menu is that it has flavors from all over the world it is a metaphor for me being the world's melting pot. And food does not have to be fancy you just need to enjoy it."

France looked beat red has he took a bight of the burger, embarrassed that he felt the need to hide this from every one.

America just shook his head. "Italy placed an order for the whole menu so everyone had their favorite thing so if you would like chowder or spicy fries with that they are in the other room."

America went to go make sure Italy did not eat all the flat bread before the others had some, leaving France to laugh at himself for letting his own pride get in the way of what some would call simple pleasures, in life.

A/n I need to stop watching the food network when I'm writing


End file.
